


Your Arms Are My Castle, Your Heart Is My Sky

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha Jean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flashbacks, Knitting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Levi, Pregnant Armin, Pregnant Levi, Sewing, dont ask, omega armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Dreaming About The Things We Could Be" Yes I name my stories after song lyrics a lot</p><p>"He would hate me. I..." he trailed off, then bit his lip and looked at Levi. "I think I'm pregnant."<br/>......<br/>The symptoms...the changes, they sounded so familiar. Because he was going through them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So finally got around to doing this, not sure how often this while be updated but i don't think its gonna be that many chapters, five at the most, three at least probably. This is unedited, all faults are my own. I might go back and edit at some point though.

_“Mm, oh Jean.”_

 

Levi looked up irritably from where he was doing paperwork at his desk. He got up and looked around the threshold to Eren, who was hanging half off the bed, his mouth hanging open and a little drool pooling at the side of his mouth.

 

“Eren.”

 

Eren snored.

 

Levi picked up a book that was hanging loosely and out of place on the dresser and threw it at his boyfriend, it bounced off his head and landed in the middle of the room, Eren jerked awake, sending a few pillows flying to the floor.

 

“Wazzait? Washapit?” Eren muttered, looking around.

 

“Go tell them to shut up, I’m doing paperwork.” Levi said looking back at the pile he still had to get threw like it personally offended him.

 

“Just pound on the wall.” Eren said, and then turned away from Levi, hiding his face under one of the many pillow scattered over their bed. their bed. the thought made his stomach squirm happily.

 

Levi sighed happily a little at the thought as he sat back down in his chair. It had been over two and a half months since he and Eren had mated for the first time, and when the heat had ended the first thing they did was fill out the necessary paperwork, and then moved in together in Levi’s tower. It included  the bedroom and a separate bathroom, and an extra room that Levi was using as a make shift office at the moment. His desk space was small enough to just put in the bedroom, but he couldn’t imagine what he would put in this room, so he just set it up here.

 

The only horrible thing was that they shared the tower with Jean and Armin, who had also requested to move in together. Apparently, Erwin was a closeted sadist.

 

Did those two ever do anything but have sex?

 

Which was hypercritical of him, considering he and Eren had sex more nights then not, but it honestly felt like those two got it up like three times a day. At least.

 

He put his fountain pen aside, his hands coming up to rub at his temples, a headache coming on. He decided that he couldn’t deal with this shit anymore and got up from the desk. He closed off the light and shut the door, making it slam so the couple next door would get the message.

 

He stripped down until he was naked and then climbed onto the bed. Only to find Eren asleep over the covers.

 

He sighed and poked him. “Eren, get your ass up.”

 

Eren groaned. “Five more minutes Mikasa.”

 

“I’m not Mikasa brat, move your ass. It’s cold.” Levi complained, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

Eren snored and rolled onto his other side.

 

Levi sighed, he crawled onto Eren’s back and leaned forward to whisper in the man’s ear tenderly,

 

“Eren,” he sang. "Would you like to have sex before I go to bed?"

 

Eren jerked awake. “Huh?”

 

Levi shrugged. “What? You were getting some water right?”

 

Eren blinked at him slowly. “Was I?”

 

Levi nodded. “That’s what you said.”

 

“I don’t remember…” he trailed off, shaking his head and getting up out of bed. The older male immediately tugged down the covers and crawled underneath; snuggling into the pillow that Eren had been sleeping on. Taking in his mates smell and his warmth.

 

Eren trailed back in from the bathroom, a glass cup of sink water in his hand, he was looking at it oddly, like he wasn’t quite sure how it had gotten there, or what it was at all.

 

“Your clothes are dirty.” Levi said, cracking open an eye.

 

Eren groaned and stared stripping out of his clothes. And even if he was too tired for it, his eyes feasted on the tanned flesh of his lover. Eren opened his dresser, looking for clothes.

 

“Never mind it,” Levi said, pulling back the blankets. “Just get in, brat. I need your stupid face to spoon me.”

 

Eren yawned and crawled into bed, sleepily wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist and cuddling into the back of his neck.

 

“Love you,” Eren muttered in his sleep.

 

“Uh huh, love ya too.”  Levi muttered back with a snore.

 

……

 

It was Armin who had brought it to his attention.

 

Well the boy didn’t bring it as much as he rammed it up his ass. He had been sitting at his desk, just having had finished up all the paperwork for the day. It was a free day, so like the dork he was Eren was spending it outside with Mikasa. It was amusing to him now to think of how jealous of her he used to be. He had never seen before just how much of a brother and sister relationship they really had.

 

He’d been putting down his pen, thinking of taking a nap, when his front door was almost knocked down. The loud, aggressive knocking startled him. He walked over to it and un did the lock, allowing Armin to fall through the door, his expression full of panic.

 

“Levi.” He whispered, his voice horrified as he closed the door quickly behind him, he locked it and walked forward forcing Levi to sit down on the bed to avoid his body. He was quickly joined by Armin, who was twisting his hands together frantically.

 

"What’s wrong?" he asked the frantic young man softly, he had never seen the boy like this before. In battle they all panicked at some point or another, even Levi, thought he didn’t show it. But this was different, the blonde’s breath was coming out in gasps from his pale lips, he tugged at his choppy, long hair anxiously, looking like he was choking on his words.

 

Armin took a deep breath. "I didn't ....I didn't know who else to come too. I mean, you’re the only one who would really understand. I mean all my other friends are betas and Eren's an alpha and Jean-" he paled visibly at the sound of his mates name coming out of his own mouth.

 

Levi frowned. "What’s so bad you couldn't tell your own mate?" He couldn't imagine keeping a secret from Eren. Sure, the boy could be stupid and oblivious and sometimes he was just no help at all but the younger man always listened to his problems, always tried to understand and help him. It was what mates were for. He knew Eren didn't like Jean much due to their rough past, but Levi hadn't ever really agreed. He was decent enough, and he treated Armin like a prince.

 

A tear slipped down Armin’s cheek, shocking the man for a moment, the blonde didn't like making himself look weak, he was already looked down at enough for being a Omega in there line of work, so tried to be...well more like Levi. Stronger, independent. "He would hate me. I..." he trailed off, then bit his lip and looked at Levi. "I think I'm pregnant."

 

If Levi had been drinking something he would have surely choked to death, Armin sat quietly, waiting for his reaction with an anxious expression.

 

Levi swallowed. "What makes you think that?"

 

Armin sighed, looking down at his feet. "I...I'm an idiot. I....I got my medications mixed up. My birth control and my Iron tablets, they look so similar and the bottles are exactly the same and-" he broke off, his lips trembling. "And I'm having all type of symptoms.

 

Levi slowly took one of Armin's small hands in both of his, rubbing it in an attempt to be comforting. "Go on."

 

"I'm always tired and I'm having morning sickness and I'm always horny." Armin didn't even blush as the words fell from his lips. "And I feel really attached to Jean lately, like more so then usual, if he' away from me for more than a couple of hours I start having panic attacks and I'm craving lemons and grapes, which I don't even like. I ate a fucking lemon, Levi, like it was an apple or something. And it tasted delicious."

 

With every word that fell from Armin's mouth Levi's skin grew paler. Not because he was concerned for the boy, which he was but that wasn't what was making him feel like this. The symptoms...the changes, they sounded so familiar. Because he was going through them too, though he hadn't thought much of it. He had thought the tiredness and constant arousal was just because of finally having a mate after going years without one. And the panic attacks...he had had one just the other day. He and Eren had spent the morning the same as they were doing now, with Levi finishing up paperwork that he hadn't finished the night before because he was tired and Eren going outside to amuse himself, except Eren had then gone into town with Mikasa to get something-a present for Levi no less. And when he came back it was only to find Levi in the corner of their room, crying and gasping for air, sobbing his mates name into his knees helplessly. It had taken the younger male over three hours to calm his mate down, and when he did Levi simply clung to him and wept into his shoulder softly. It had scared the hell out of the titan shifter.

 

As for the food, he suddenly found himself very much liking glasses of milk and picking at nuts, and he hated nuts, he usually hated the way they felt on his tongue, but lately he had been constantly requesting desserts that had nuts in them from the kitchen, especially pistachio cookies. He could eat pistachio's by the damn barrel now.

 

And the morning sickness-he didn't even wanna think of that. He had thought it was just his stomach disagreeing with the nuts after a life time of not eating them.

 

But that wasn't possible, he had been taking his birth control, he didn't have any other medicine to mix it up with, not like Armin. Hanji had recently discovered the boy was anemic and had put him on Iron pills...he had told her they looked to similar.

 

But he couldn't be, there was no way that-

 

**fuck.**

 

_Fuck fu ck fuck fuck_

 

 

"Levi are you okay?" Armin asked, his blond hair taking up much of the man’s vision. "Do you want me to leave? Because I can-"

 

"No!" he said to quickly, starling the younger man. "No Armin, no. Stay."

 

Armin stayed. "Alright...but um what’s-"

 

"I wasn't on birth control."

 

"What?"

 

"During my first heat with Eren, I wasn't taking my birth control.  I...I didn't even notice. I just picked it up the following week at Hanji's lab and it didn't even occur to me that..." He trailed off, a frown on his face.

 

"How do we know for sure?" Armin asked anxiously.

 

Levi let out an aggravated sigh. "Sadly, were going to have to go to Hanji and have her take our blood and get it tested."

…..

“Your taking far too much pleasure from this.” Levi said bitterly as he sat in Hanji’s lab next to Armin, she had given them a apple to split to help their light headedness.

 

Hanji let out a strange giggle. “Oh Levi,” she giggled. “It’s only because it’s you.”

 

"I'm so flattered.” He said, rolling his eyes. “At least feel bad for Armin.”

 

“Oh I do. But I’m excited for him as well, I think parenthood will suite the both of you well.” Her dark eyes gleamed at them over her work. “I can see you know Levi with a little baby exactly like Eren nuzzled up in your arms and giving its little bottle and putting it over your shoulder to burp and-“

 

“Shut up Hanji.” Levi snapped, looking at Armin’s ghost white face. “Do you have the results or not?”

 

“Oh come on, let me have my fun. Its such boring work, doing pregnancy tests.”

 

“Well excuse us for not waiting for our bellies to blow up to see if were knocked up out of our ass and-“ he broke off at the look of terror on Armin’s face as he had never seen it before.  “Never mind. Just tell us when it’s done.”

 

“Can I baby sit?” Hanji asked, ignoring his requests and flashing a bright smile.

 

“Jean will probably need help after I have the baby and he _murders me.”_ Armin said through a mouthful of apple.

 

“Jean isn’t going to kill you, Armin. He’s gonna comfort you, go off on his own, have a hissy fit, a brief mental breakdown, then he’ll be fine. I’m expecting Eren to be the same.” Levi said, shrugging his shoulders a little in indifference. But no, he was not feeling indifferent at all. In fact, he was just saying what he hope would happen. He didn’t want Armin to know that he was terrified of his own mate’s reaction.

 

Armin just frowned down at his hands and stayed quiet, thought looking slightly less stressed then he had before, less worried. Levi was happy with that for now.

 

Hanji cleared her throat, they both looked up anxiously, but the women didn’t give anything away with her expression. She simply walked over with the result sheets and then left the room. Armin looked at him, fear in his bright blue eyes.

 

“Well, it’s not going to change no matter how long we sit here.” Levi said, persuading both of them to look at their sheets. Armin nodded, then let out a deep, shaky sigh.

 

They looked them at the same time.

 

_Positive for Pregnancy._

Levi swallowed down the lump in his throat, he carefully folded up his sheet of paper and slid it in his pocket, his hands shaking a little. Okay. Alright. He…he could do this. He….

 

He looked over to see how Armin was.

 

The boy had the paper in a death grip, looking as if it was about to rip right under his fingers.

 

“Armin?”

 

His hands relented and the paper fell to the floor like a flightless bird, making a slow and windy decent down. The blond let out a great, loud sob and his hands came up to hold his cheeks and he sobbed into them, hunching over, his shoulders rattling. Seeing him like this, Levi was instantly caught up in his own securities, the ones that he had been ignoring to the best of his abilities and pushing to the back of his mind. He fought them as best he could, but he could feel tears boiling in his eyes.

 

His hands clenched, trying to ignore it, but he couldn’t. He tried to be strong for Armin, for their babies, for their mates, but he found that he couldn’t. He knew, deep down, part of it was the overwhelming hormones, but that didn’t comfort him in the least.

 

He started sobbing as well in confusion and distress and fear, a moment later and Hanji came back, letting out a cry of empathy when she saw the two sobbing Omega’s. She skipped over to their sides and tried to comfort them.

 

“Sh shh, it’s alright, it’s okay,” she cooed. “Hanji’s here!”

 

As if that was a comfort.

 

But Levi found himself clutching onto her and crying and Armin doing the same, over her back he and Armin clamped their hands together, giving each other some support as they whimpered and fretted.

 

“Sh shhh.”

 

“If you tell me to Sh one more time I’ll take off your face, shitty glasses.” Levi muttered into her shoulder.

…..

 

Levi sat on his bed, wiping at Armin’s mouth with a wet cloth. The blonde has just emptied that apple and his breakfast in the bathroom and was now dry heaving as Levi ran a hand over his back, his nose wrinkled as he tried to avoid the smell of Armin’s breath. It wasn’t his fault of course, but it still made his sensitive stomach nauseated

 

“We’re going to have to tell them.” Armin said mid-heave.

 

Levi sighed, looking down at his stomach briefly. “I know.”

 

“What do you think they’ll do?” Armin muttered, fiddling with his fingers.

 

“Just like I said.” Levi said, trying to sound confident.

 

“I hope so.” Armin muttered.

“They’ll be out until tonight, so we have till then to collect ourselves.” Levi said. He stood up from the bed and walked around the room a few times, not knowing what to do with him, which was new for him. He found himself in front of the full length mirror Eren had nailed to the wall when he moved in. He shock off his jacket, and then took off his cravat. He could see Armin watching him closely from the bed, curious.

 

He tugged his shirt out of his pants and yanked his shirt up, then leaned back so his back was arched and he could see his stomach. Just as he predicted. A bump that had never been there before was settled in the middle of his lower stomach. It was a tiny and harmless little thing, but getting older and stronger by the day. The thought made Levi slightly proud and he wanted to smile, but found he could do nothing but stare at his little bump, his baby.

 

Armin came up to him, staring at the bump with twinkling eyes. He and Levi shared a look, and then he was tugging up his shirt in silence, looking down at his own little bump that was the same as Levi’s. They both swiveled around in the small glass, looking at their bellies at different angles.

 

“They look so beautiful.” Armin whispered next to him. Levi had to agree.

 

Levi ran his fingers over the bump, wondering what it would feel like when it grew big enough to kick him. He wanted to feel that, the kicking, the life growing underneath his skin.

 

Armin was doing the same, probably thinking the same as he was. “So so beautiful.” Armin turned a blinding smile down to his stomach. “Hello little dear, are you comfortable?”

 

Levi chuckled and looked down at his own bump affectionately. Was he terrified? Hell yes. Was he scared of telling Eren? Definitely. Would he let any of that get in his way? Absolutely not. He could already feel the love for his child consuming his chest, making his eyes prickle and a smile break over his face. _I’ll always protect you, and your father and I are going to love you unconditionally, I promise._

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Hey Levi Jean and I came back early do you and Armin wanna do something?"

 

The door opened, Jean and Eren walked in, their eyes falling to their mates in front of the mirror, shirts up and fingers cradling their stomachs.

 

“What are you guys doing?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is just how I am Eren,” Levi muttered quietly after hesitating briefly, “I don’t know how to show my emotions that well so I’m just kind of-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there was severel moments before the finding out the pregnancy that i decided i wanted to write, so i decided to make a few flashback chapters, this is the first one, i promise you'll find out eren and jeans reactions next time and i wont take so long to update

_Levi had given Eren rapt, commanding orders the moment his heat had fated, so as soon as Eren could walk straight and had slept enough that he felt as if he would no longer collapse he dragged himself out of the messy, cum covered bed and walked down to Hanji’s lab to collect the needed paperwork and the vitamins and a few other medications Levi needed to take now that his heat had finished to get his body back in order._

_When he got back to the tower Levi was passed out and lightly snoring, the dark shadows under his eyes blacker than ever. Neither of them had slept very well the last seven days…or had it been eight? Being an Alpha his body had been made with a incredible stamina, triggered when he caught the smell of his heating mate. Eren hardly needed a little nap before he was ready to go again. Levi on the other hand, was exhausted, but he was too needy to sleep. So they had often found themselves having sex while lying on their sides or Levi lying on his back, his legs loosely spread and spilling quiet, hoarse moans from his raw throat._

_Eren had sat on Levi’s overly stuffed arm chair in the corner of the room, filling out his side of the paperwork and watching Levi sleep, all wrapped up in sweaty, week old sheets. The man’s body was covered with patches or lines of cum here and there, even though Eren had attempted to clean him up when his legs weren’t made of jelly or Levi wasn’t rasping for him to fuck him again, which hadn’t been often._

_When he was done he set his paperwork aside, which had taken him forever to do because Levi’s sleep talking had kept distracting him, and then went into the bathroom to start his mate a bath. He ran steaming hot water and made sure to add plenty of bubbles and even dribbled in a little lavender essence, he then closed the bathroom window and lit a single, scentless candle, trying for a relaxing aura._

_Or tried to, whatever he was fifteen. Mates like this type of thing right? He nervously nibbled on his lip as he went over to find Levi tossing and turning, showing he was about to wake up. He approached his mate and combed his fingers threw his dark hair, slowly urging him into awake. The gray eyes slowly fluttered open and their gazes met._

_Suddenly, Eren became extremely nervous, they hadn’t really spoken the last few days besides ‘I love you’ ‘fuck me harder’ and each other’s names.  But the corner of Levi’s lip twitched up a little so he guessed he wouldn’t be tossed threw the window._

 

_“Hey,” Levi’s voice broke and his eyes widened, and hand coming up to his throat._

_“Sh, don’t talk.” Eren grazed his swollen lips over Levi’s pale forehead. “I ran you a bath.” At those words Levi said up in bed and looked around him, his nose scrunching up when he saw all the sweat and cum and Levi’s slick that covered the bed and sheets, god hopefully the mattress could be saved._

_“It’s filthy.” Levi said, he could hardly speak over a whisper and even it cracked horribly, his throat burning and raw._

_“I know,” Eren said, smiling sheepishly. “I thought I could help you into the bath and I could run down to do the laundry and get you something to eat, neither of us have eaten in a few days.” Just the thought of food made Eren’s whole stomach growl and quiver. He hadn’t gone as long without food as Levi had, but Levi was made for not eating during heat the same way Eren was made to have incredible stamina. Levi had been giving him the sweets he had hidden away and a few times he had sneaked off to grab some bread while Levi was sleeping, but that was about it._

_“I can get into the bath by myself brat.” Levi said, but there was no heat behind the words. Eren’s lips twitched, same old Levi, his Levi._

_“Levi you probably can’t even stand right now. Your muscles are to tense and your sore all over.”_

_“Don’t tell me how my body feels.” Levi said, giving him his usual glare. At one point it would have made Eren tremble but now, not so much. Sure, it still sent a nervous shiver down his spine but he knew Levi would never hurt him on purpose. The court room didn’t count, that had been him trying to save his mates life._

_Eren considered the scratches all over his back from the last week a gift rather than a punishment._

_The brunet got up and grabbed Levi’s arms, then let him go when he was on his feet. Almost immediately Levi’s knees gave out and he would have fallen on his face if Eren didn’t catch him by the waist._

_“Don’t lock smug you bastard, help me into the stupid tub.” Eren picked Levi up bridal style, much to the harm of Levi’s dignity and carried him into the bathroom, gently settling him down into the still hot water. Levi sighed at once and laid back in the tub, everything but his face submerging, he let out a pleased moan._

_“Good?” Eren grinned._

_Levi peeked open an eye. “Yes…” he paused for a moment. “Thank you…brat.” He added for good measure. Eren seated himself down on the toilet seat, a frown on his face.  Levi sensed his mates sadden demeanor and sat up in the tub, water dripping from his hair and down his shoulders._

_“Whats wrong?”_

_Eren shrugged. “Nothing,” he got up and moved towards the rack that held Levi’s towels, he adjusted them as he spoke. “What do you want for breakfast? I’m gonna get the sheets and wash them out in the yard and then get us some breakfast, I really hope its eggs, I think it’s Friday that’s when they do eggs and bread, right? Maybe they’ll even have some meat and I can-“_

_“Eren.”_

_“Mm?” Eren hummed as he gathered Levi’s laundry basket that was outlined with cloth so no one could see the inside, it even had a top flap._

_“I love you.”_

_Eren turned to see Levi reaching out a pale hand, his eyes as narrowed and strong as ever, but with a twinge of hurt in them. Eren dropped the laundry basket and moved to kneel by the tub; he ran his lips over the equally as swollen mouth gently._

_“Love you too.” He muttered, and Levi leaned back into the tub, pleased with his answer._

_“This is just how I am Eren,” Levi muttered quietly after hesitating briefly, “I don’t know how to show my emotions that well so I’m just kind of-_

_“It’s alright,” Eren said, cutting him off with a  grin. “I guess I was overreacting a little I didn’t know how you felt, you know, about me, when you weren’t in heat, and I didn’t know if-“_

_“I said I love you didn’t I?” Levi snapped._

_“Well yeah.”_

_“I don’t say shit I don’t mean, brat, so I love you, heat or no heat, get over it. Go eat your stupid eggs and clean my fucking sheets.” With that Levi sunk back into his tub, clearly dismissing his mate for the time being. Eren grinned broadly and collected the basket, gave Levi’s forehead a kiss and then ran out before he could be scolded._

_He washed his sheets out in the yard, and then hung them outside the stables in the place Levi set up his laundry when he washed his linens and uniforms. After making sure they were clipped down and they weren’t going anywhere he headed into the dining hall, pilling rolls onto his plate along with his eggs and **hell yeah a portion of meat.** He then went to his table of friends and threw himself down in his chair, tarring into a roll at once, and looking around for the butter. _

_He looked around the table as he ate around his stuffed cheeks, Marco, Connie, Berthold and Reiner were openly staring at him, Mikasa seemed to be patiently waiting for him to explain where the fuck he had been, Jean was passed out the table and Armin was laying on his back, eyes closed. They must have finished up a heat as well._

_“Wha?” he asked around his mouthful of bread._

_“So where the fuck have you been, man?” Connie asked. When he wasn’t watching Sasha’s hand flew out to grab a roll from his plate._

_Eren held up  finger and chomped on his mouthful of egg. He swallowed thickly, took a long sip of water._

_“With Levi.” Then tarred a roll in half, buttered it and ate it like a starving man. Which he kind of was._

_Mikasa raised a brow at him. “Wasn’t the Captain in heat for the last week?”_

_Eren nodded and swallowed down his bread, then ate the other half of the roll._

_“So your saying…” Connie said, trailing off and leaving the end of the sentence for Eren to finish, he drank half his water to settle the bread._

_“I’m Levi’s mate.”_

_Sasha spat water all over Berthold’s face. “Whaatttt? So you’re saying you’ve been screwing Levi for the past week? Like doing the hump in the rump and making the bed go bump?”_

_Eren flushed a little but nodded. “Yeah…yeah.”_

_Mikasa cocked her head. “I see. Well, where is the Captain then?”_

_“In the bath and then I’m taking him up his food.” He glanced at the old clock on the wall. “The water is probably freezing right now, dammit-sorry I gotta go, I’ll see you guys later.” With that he picked up his half empty plate and then picked up Levi’s food. He set it all up on a tray and carried it up to the tower._

_“You better pray that that’s not you Jaeger because if it is I’m gonna strangle you.”_

_Eren set the tray down on the desk and then went to investigate the bathroom, Levi was seated on the floor of the bathroom, dripping wet and naked. Obviously he had crawled out of the bathroom only to fall on his ass, legs to wobbly and sore to get back up again, too far away to reach the towels. Eren immediately grabbed a big white fluffy one and wrapped Levi’s small frame up in it, he carried the man into his room and sat him back down on the bare bed, before dragging out some plain white sleep clothes and pulling them over Levi’s thin frame._

_He could see far too much rib for his liking. Levi hadn’t been able to gain the weight he had needed before his heat, so he was now suffering for it. He picked up the grumbling captain again and sat him in the armchair, pulling out some fresh linens and dressing the mattress and pillows. He seated Levi into bed, making sure he was propped up by some pillows, and then put the tray in his lap._

_“I’m freezing you brat, get me a fucking blanket.” Eren immediately did as told and sat at the bed, watching as Levi shivered and ate his food, his fingers trembling. His mouth was set in a firm line in between bites to keep his teeth from chattering._

_“Is it good?” Eren asked._

_Levi snorted. “I can’t even taste it, I’m too fucking hungry. Take your fucking plate Jaeger, I’m not starving or some shit, don’t waste your food.” He thrust the plate into Eren’s hand and went back to his food._

_“But I can see your-“_

_“I’ll gain in back, don’t fret dumbass.” Thought his tone was soft, comforting. Eren’s lips twitched and he took a scoop of his meat._

_“Alright.”_

_They are in a comfortable silence for a few moments. “Hanji has paper work for you.” Eren finally said, he slipped his last roll onto Levi’s plate and put his aside to bring down later.  Levi’s small feet came out from under the blanket and found themselves in Eren’s lap. Looking at his Captain from the corner of his eye he grabbed one and began to rub. Levi jumped in surprise, but Eren didn’t stop, he continued to rub the tension out of them._

_“Stupid brat.” Levi muttered, but he didn’t tell Eren to stop so he grinned and continued to his work. “You’re not gonna get laid by doing that.”_

_“Just trying to do something nice.” Eren said, shrugging._

_“Don’t. It’s weird. You’re weird. Freak.”_

_“Let me be nice to you, Levi.” Eren said, doing that cute thing where he tilted his head and his eyes looked like those of a child. His shoulders came up a bit and he let out a soft chuckle, eyes nervous but amused, looking the same way he had when he had called Levi talkative after he had injured his leg. “You deserve to be treated nicely.”_

_Levi snorted and took his feet away, tucking them away under his blankets. “No really,” Eren insisted, frowning._

_“I know,” Levi sighed. “That’s why your stupid. Stupid brat.”_

_Eren put the tray and Levi’s empty plate up with his own and crawled up the bed to sit next to Levi, slowly he took the small, pale hand in his and held it tightly. Levi peered up at him, gray eyes narrowing in suspicion._

_“I’m not sure how to do this.” Levi muttered, not turning his gaze._

_“What?”_

_“The having a mate thing.”_

_“I’m not sure if anyone knows how to do it,” Eren admitted. “But I guess that’s just something we have to figure out on our own. Everyones different, no two mate groups are the same. But I do now there has to be a lot of trust.”_

_Levi nodded, biting his lip as he thought. “Alright,” he said finally. “We’ll figure it out together then.”_

_Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and rubbed his nose along the lavender smelling hair. “Then let’s start right now.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Tell me who the real Captain Levi is. And I’ll tell you who Eren Jaeger is.”_

_Levi stared at him for a moment, before settling back into Eren’s thin chest. “Alright then. My mother’s name was Adrial-“_

_Eren smiled into Levi’s hair, happy to know who his mate finally really was, and he was eagar to share his own self with the man he would spend the rest of his life with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so do you guys like the flashback chapters?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read important note at the end

"What do you mean we have a expedition?" Levi demanded. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

Erwin looked up at him and raised one of his enormous eyebrows.

"It wasn't your business, were just going out for a few hours, there's been a gathering of a large group of titans in eyesight of the wall and we've been called in to check it out."

Levi left the office with a stiff back and went to the stables to prepare his horse like he had been ordered to do. He passed by a shaking Armin as he went to his mare to prepare her for expedition like always, trying to keep his bored expression as he strapped on her saddle and put on his cloak. Leave it to Erwin to ruin do led a expedition three days after he had found out he was pregnant and had lied to his mate and told him Armin and his weird stomach checking was checking out the pounds they had put on.

It wasn't like he could all of a sudden go to Erwin and say, "Hey so I had unprotected sex when I was in my first heat with my mate and I kinda got knocked up so can you go ahead  
and cancel that mission that you've probably been planning for weeks." Erwin would never forgive him, especially because he would have to go on leave once he got into his fifth month of pregnancy because by then his stomach would be too large for him to be even the slightest bit useful.

Let him explain, Omegas couldn't have miscarriages.

Could they have abortions? Yes, but they were extremely painful and time consuming.

Part of the point of being a alpha was having control, so if you put your seed in your omega it stayed there.

Unless you had the highly dangerous surgery to remove the baby from the steel like bubble it was put it once it entered a egg.

Most of the Omega's who went threw that died on the table along with the cell that was forming into a child. 

Besides, alpha's hardly ever wanted to get rid of their young, they wanted their Omega's to give them heir's, they wanted to breed them and see them big and round with their children. 

That didn't necessarily mean that he could run around after Titans and do all those maneuvers without a care in the damn world. He could still get injured, he could still die, and if he got messed up or knocked up enough, the child could suffer mental or physical defects in birth. 

He sometimes thought that Carla Jaeger had been hit by something while pregnant that caused Eren to have such a big head parted with such a tiny brain.

And if he did get injured, Eren would know about it, due to the defense mechanism that had ran in all Omega blood since the dawn of time. If a Omega got injured while pregnant their scent would act as a distress call and send the alpha in a wild, defensive frenzy. 

He wouldn't want to be in the path of a Titan Eren trying to get to its mate. 

“You look pale,” He heard Jean say to Armin. “Are you sure you're feeling well enough to go out?”

“Of course.” Armin said softly, but he knew his fellow Omega was just as frightened as he was. “I just haven't been getting enough sun.”

“Hey, you alright?” he fought the urge to swing a protective arm over his stomach at the unsuspected voice and just turned to give Eren an indifferent look. 

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“You’ve been acting strange lately.”

“Strange.” he repeated.

“More….domestic?” Eren offered the word like a question. Levi stiffened for a second before remembering how Eren would be able to sense his distress and, if powerful enough, that he had a secret.

“Guess thats what happens when I’m inside for a long time.”

Eren hummed in agreement. “Its been three months.”

“I’m aware.” Levi said calmly, he turned to mount his mare but a firm hand wrapped around his forearm and he looked up to meet Eren’s fierce, determined eyes.

“I’ll protect you..” Eren promised softly.

“I don't need protection.” the baby does though.

“I’ll protect you anyways,” his mate said firmly.

In a strange wave of passion he leaned up on his toes and kissed his mates hot lips. when they parted he then raised himself up onto his mare, giving Eren a stern look so he would go and mount Clyde.  
….

Levi should have known that something would have gone wrong. 

It happened like this some stupid new recruit decided that it was smart to not properly steer her horse and in result got in the way of a giant twenty meter variant that Eren and a few other experienced soldiers were supposed to be taking down. The spooked horse got the titans attention and the beast leaned forward and swatted at the terrified girl who was trying to get her horse back into control.

So Armin went after the variant trying to attach to its shoulder so he could swing around and cut at the nape, but instead the giant idiot decided to have a brain and attempted to swat at him like a fly, so Levi tried to save his cadet and squad member and in result they both got swatted at and went hurtling thirty yards away into the air and landed in a heap on the ground.

Nothing was broken, but his head was severely banged up and he could feel blood gathering at the wound at the back of his head, he could smell the distress call coming from the pores of his own skin, and he could see Armin’s hand twisted weirdly and….and blackness,

the last thing he remembered before passing out was the sight and crackle of lightning and a titans roar, the sound echoed in his ears as he fell into nothingness.   
…………

“Its okay Levi, you're gonna be alright, I protected you just like I promised….”  
…………..

“Um, come again.” Eren said,

The doctor gave him and Jean an amused look. “Your Omega’s are both with child. Congratulations.” the doctor gave them a big happy grin. “I see no damage to either of their stomachs, so the children should be fine. The only visible injury is a few on their backs, Mr. Arlert’s broken wrist, and Captain Levi’s cut head, but I sewed it up nice and tight and there should be no clotting, just make sure he takes this medication.” he handed a stunned Eren a bottle of pink pills. 

“Don't they uh...need vitamins and stuff.” Jean asked the doctor anxiously.

The doctor shook his head. “No son, going by their blood results they’ve both been taking vitamins for at least a week or two, someone must have been treating them.”

With that, the doctor packed up his briefcase and left them in the hallway outside of the infirmary, where both of their pregnant, knocked out Omega’s where laying tucked into beds with thin sheets and crappy pillows.

He and Jean stared at each other for a moment. 

“Um congratulations on um...having your first baby with your Omega.” Jean said awkwardly.

Eren paused before muttering a thanks. “And to you as well…..congratulations. And….just take care of him, alright? And anyone else who comes along.” Eren said softly and Jean nodded seriously, meeting his eyes.

They entered the infirmary together and sat at their Omega’s sides, holding one of their hands and waiting impatiently for them to wake up.

Armin was the first to stir, and when he did Jean quickly swept the curtain around Armin’s bed closed so they could speak in private, Eren respected that and tried not to listen but he couldn't help but feel concerned by all the crying and apologies he was hearing from Armin in the beginning before Jean swooped in and talked sweetly to him, telling him all kinds of loving words and whispered promises that made him want to hurl because ew, eventually he heard Armin sniffle and whisper a “i love you” and Jean let loose a shaky chuckle and replied.

He eventually started running his fingers threw Levi’s dark hair, smoothing it back from his clammy forehead and the bandages around his skull.

Levi only stirred when the lamp by Armin’s bed had been put out. His gray eyes, wider and more gentle than he had ever seen them, looked around the room in surprise and then settled on him, he let out a nervous, shaky breath.

“Eren.” he said softly.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

Levi didn't have a answer, he didn't want to tell Eren he had been too scared too.

“I would have wanted to-you should have never gone outside the walls in your condition! you or the baby could have gotten so much worse than the injuries you already have. I could have lost both of you and that-that would have made me go insane. I would have lose complete control. Do you want that to happen?”

Eren was shocked by the tears in Levi’s eyes and the wobbly shake of the head he got in the return.

Already the hormones were taking effect, how had he not noticed?

Eren’s hands came up to cradle his Omega’s pale, wet face in his hands before kissing his forehead tenderly, wiping the single tear that he allowed to fall.

“I won't let anyone touch either of you, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i already know the gender of levi and erens baby and im kinda sure armin and jean are gonna have a girl but feel free to give me gender preferences and name suggestions if u like thanks


	4. Chapter 4

“No Jean, for the millionth time, you cannot carry me down the stairs.” 

Levi poked his head out of his and Eren’s door to see Armin and Jean standing by the stairs. The blond had his hands on his hips and was shaking his head in obviously announce, Jean looked annoyed as well but obviously didn’t want to argue with his pregnant mate anymore.

“But you could trip.” Jean said with a frown.

“Yeah,” Armin admitted. “I could. But so could you. So why don’t you just walk in front of me so you can catch me if I do trip, that would be much easier, right?”

Jean considered that for a moment. “Alright,” he finally muttered, he started walking down the stairs slowly and Armin followed him with a roll of his big baby blue eyes. 

Levi snorted loudly and went back into his and Eren’s room, very annoyed at having been opened up in the middle of the night because Jean wouldn’t let Armin go get a fucking cup of water without him. Or whatever the hell they had been doing, probably something stupid like that. 

He padded across the room and kicked Eren back to his side of the bed before crawling back in, being mindful of his stomach and his head injury. Due to it he found it difficult to lay on his back, which meant he was done a good two sleeping positions, now he could do nothing but lay on his side while he slept. Which annoyed him because he wanted to face Eren but didn't want his back towards the open room and the door.

So he did the obvious thing. He poked Eren on the forehead roughly until his teal eyes opened and he grumbled in answer. 

“Switch places with me.” He commanded.

“Why?” Eren groaned. “I’m sleeping.

“And I’m pregnant,” he hissed. “Move your ass. Now.” 

Eren groaned and got up, shuffling around until Levi took the place near the wall and Eren was laying by the edge. He laid down, now happy he could face Eren but then discovered he didn’t like the pillows on this side even though he had used them before. 

Eren groaned and sat up without having to be asked, allowing Levi to take switch the pillows around to his liking and then laying back down on whatever Levi had given him. Levi rolled around a few times, trying to get comfortable but found he couldn't. He opened the window because he was hot, but then closed it two minutes later because he was freezing. He drew the comforters up around him but then threw them off because they didn’t feel right against his skin. 

Eren cracked an eye open and looked at him. “Something wrong, Captain?”

Levi threw an irritated glance his way. “I can’t sleep. This room is shit. And this blanket is shit. And this temperature is shit. And you’re looking pretty shitty right now too, everything annoying.” Levi did not care that he was whining at his point, he just wanted to fucking sleep because he had to train some of the brats in the morning.

“What do you want me to do?” Eren asked, sitting up on his elbow.

“I want new blankets.” Levi said. “And another room, this one is too big, I need somewhere to fucking nest properly and I need to go for a walk and I need to sleep. Pregnancy is fucked up.” 

Eren nodded in agreement, rubbing his eyes. “Alright,” he grumbled. “Get your shoes, we’ll go for a walk.” 

Levi was surprised. But did what Eren had asked him, mostly because he felt bad for the half asleep bastard. He slipped his shoes on, not carrying he was in his sleeping clothes. Eren was wearing his Maneuver Gear, but wouldn't let Levi put his own on. It was just prodical after all.

They shuffled out of the castle together, Eren rubbing his eyes and Levi having to grab him by the back of his shirt so he wouldn't walk right into trees. They walked in silence, and Levi liked getting to stretch his legs and move around, rolling around in bed had made him restless and annoyed but the cold air and quietness of the forest.

“Nice out here.” Eren said, having woken up a little.

“Mmm,” Levi hummed in agreement. “Be nicer if you’re quiet.”

Eren chuckled. “If you insist,” he smiled and went quiet again. Eren kept his distance as they walked, knowing touching was part of the problem. He had read that in the first trimester pregnant people were extremely irritable-which wasn’t a big change from Levi’s usual behavior-and sometimes didn't even liked to be touched by their partner, now that, that was a big change, Levi usually liked being touched by Eren, even if he never said anything about it.

“In the morning we can go get new blankets.” Eren said softly.

Levi nodded.

“And look for another room you like in the tower.” He added.

Levi nodded again. 

“Because you’re nesting right?”

Levi sighed deeply but besides that didn’t appear irritated, he nodded in again in response.

“Alright.” Eren yawned. “I’m shutting up now. For real.”

Levi smirked the slightest bit, seemingly pleased, so Eren fell quiet as well.

And smiled as Levi reached over and took his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

“I think this one is nice!” Eren said enthusiastically, holding up a powder pink knitted blanket from the rack he was looking threw. They were in a market shop very originally called Blankets and Bedding. Whatever. Levi didn’t care what it was called as long as he found blankets that didn’t make him wanna commit homicide. They were in Wall Sina, and even though Levi wanted nice blankets, the whole atmosphere of the place pissed him off. 

Levi’s nose crinkled when he saw the blanket Eren was holding up for him to see. “That’s for a little girl, put it the fuck away.” 

Eren sighed in exasperation-because it was clearly much too big for a little girl’s bed-but put it away anyways, he really didn’t wanna fight with Levi. Like at all. 

“Well what about this one?” he asked, holding up a different one.

“Eren.” He said as calmly as he could, setting down the light yellow blanket he had been inspecting. “Do I look like a pink man too you?”

“No.” Eren said, smiling at him sheepishly.

“Then please remove your body from the pink blanket section and move your ass along.” Levi said, folding the blanket back up and putting it back on the shelf. He wanted something more…colorful. It would cost a little more, but Levi had money saved up, and so did Eren, and he knew his mate wouldn’t mind, as long as he ended up comfortable and quiet during the night. 

Eren moved on from pink and went straight to purple. “What about this?” he said, holding up an indigo blanket with knitted in flowers. He sent a glare that he hoped would give Eren a clue. It did. He looked like a puppy dropping their ears as he tucked it away and shuffled away from the rows of violets and indigos. 

Levi nodded in approval and went back to his browsing. Sometimes other customers would send their uniforms dirty looks, but boo the fuck hoo to the them. Gods, you bring a titan down in the middle of the city one time and suddenly you’re the bad guy. It was necessary alright? They should have been thankful, now there was a severe lowering of crazed wall worshippers. 

“Levi,” Eren called from a few feet away when he caught the expression on Levi’s face. “Are your hormones making you think crazy again?”

“Yes.” Levi admitted while checking out a crimson red blanket. Ah crimson, just like the blood of his enemies. How perfect. He held it up for Eren to see, “It looks like it was painted with Nile’s blood, I want it.”

Eren sighed, silently reminding himself his mate was hormone induced with a spout of crazy. “Very nice, Levi.” He said. “But wouldn’t a lovely green blanket be better, like the trees, yeah? Trees are nice, right sweetie?”

“But I want a blanket painted with the blood of my enemies.” 

“Levi, that is red dye, not Nile’s blood.”

“Yeah, but I can pretend Eren, don’t take this away from me.” Levi said defensively, holding the silky smooth blanket close to his chest. “I want it. Mine.” He added firmly.

Eren breathed heavily threw his nose for a moment.

“Alright,” he said, tossing his hands up. “You can keep the Nile blood red blanket. I give up.” Levi nodded, almost beaming and held it close to his chest as Eren started browsing for his own blanket. Levi thought part of his problem with nesting was that he needed his own little space for just him and the baby, even if it was just a blanket. Eren didn’t care, as long as he and Levi still shared the bed. 

“Can we get white sheets for his bone marrow?” Levi asked as he inspected a new bundle of said white sheets.

“What’s wrong with the sheets we have?”

“Their scratchy.” Levi said in a tone that suggested Eren should have already known that. 

“Seem find to me.” Eren shrugged, not caring, sheets weren’t that expensive, especially with the little extra they were getting with Levi’s pregnancy. “But I’m not sure bone marrow is white.”

“What other color would it be?” Levi demanded as he added the white sheets to his crimson blanket and started carrying them over the small women by the desk. Eren sighed and grabbed a blue blanket that reminded him somewhat of the one he had as a child and brought it up to put it in with Levi’s stuff. 

Once they had paid, instead of going straight to his mare like Eren had expected, Levi started wondering around the streets for a few moments, inspecting more various fruit options and checking the price on some meats a butcher was selling. Eren followed him around for a bit, neither of them saying much until Levi noticed a baby themed store.

“What do you think we’re having?” Levi asked suddenly, eyeing a pink and white basinet threw the display window.

“Um….I’m not sure. Do you….have any idea?” Eren asked.

“No.” Levi snorted. “What do you picture them as though?”

“Picture them as?” Eren repeated.

“Yeah,” Levi said, he turned to Eren, a frown on his face. “I guess Armin was right, you really don’t think about that kinda stuff, brat.”

Eren was not the least bit surprised that his best friend and his mate were talking about him when his back was turned again. At least they also talked about Jean, that was a plus. And pretty much every other member of the corps. 

“I mean, I would, but I don’t really care what we have.” Eren admitted with a shrug, adjusting the sheets and blankets in his arms.

“I don’t either.” Levi said, rolling his eyes with a sigh and moving away from the window. “That’s why I’m going back forth between imaging us with a little girl or a little boy. Armin does it too, it’s nice to think about.”

“Is it?” Eren asked in amusement.

“Yeah.” Levi sent him a glare, daring Eren to laugh at him. All the amusement that had brielfy ran threw his mind instantly diminished.

“Maybe I’ll do it sometime then.” Eren said, he wrapped an arm around Levi’s shoulders in a way that felt alarmingly natural and walked with him slowly back to their awaiting horses.   
……  
Levi slept peacefully against him that night, wrapped up in his Nile blood’s red blanket and snoring. Levi usually didn’t usually snore, like ever, even when he was sick. But apparently that happened during pregnancy, and it would just be getting worse. Eren didn’t mind, he found it kinda cute. 

He found himself thinking of what Levi had suggested earlier. The future with their baby. What would they do when they were born? Raise it in the corps? Would they hire somebody to look after it? No, no, Levi wouldn’t allow his baby out of his sight, nor would he quite the corps. 

But those things could be considered and discussed later, Levi had just entered his second trimester after all, they had time. 

So he switched his imagination on the baby itself. Would it be a boy or a girl? A omega? A beta? A alpha? Not that it mattered to him, he would love his child any way they turned out. 

He could imagine them with a little girl. She would have Levi’s silky black hair, his pale skin, her eyes would be big and gray, displaying all the emotions Eren knew Levi felt but kept hidden down and deep. She would demand respect, carry a air of authority despite her small height, and always keep her room tidy, just like Levi.

Or maybe she would get her looks from his side of the family.

He hoped she looked like his mom. Maybe even have her eyes. 

And what about a boy?

He wasn’t all that sure what he would look like. Nor what he would act like. He couldn’t care less about those things though, it could come out looking like a farm animal and Eren would think it was the cutest kid in the walls.

Just like Jean’s parents did.

Eren chuckled and gave himself a mental high five for that one.  
…..

Levi had a very clear view of what a son of theirs would look like. It would look just like Eren, be cursed with his….special personality, probably start chanting ‘kill the titans, kill them all’ on his second day of life from his bassinet.

But no, Levi wouldn’t care, being like his father would just make Levi love him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been neglecting this story so i felt i needed to get a chapter in  
> also,rim starting school tomorrow morning  
> wish me luck, pray for my soul

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter to be up....whenever I'm not a lazy shack of shit and put it up. Hope you liked.


End file.
